Ситхи (раса)
, массасси , зугураки |members= *Адас *Датка Грауш *Лудо Кресш *Марка Рагнос *Нага Садоу *Прэйвен *Равилан Врот *Симус *Валик Коданк *Дарт Воурон *Император ситов *Виндикан *Экзал Кресш *Скордж *Дарт Найрисс **Более чем 98% возрождённой Империи ситов }} Ситы ( ), также известные как красные ситы или чистокровные ситы были краснокожими гуманоидами, произошедшими с планеты Коррибан и перебравшиеся на планету Зиост. Ситов различали по костным выступам и лицевым отросткам, генетической расположенности к леворукости и приверженности к Тёмной стороне Силы. Задолго до формирования Галактической Республики ситы развивали собственную империю, а правили ею избранные короли, сит'ари, а позже тёмные лорды. Несмотря на господство варварства и борьбы в их обществе, цивилизация ситов достигла пика своего развития в Золотой век, в это время их раса была рассеяна почти по всей галактике. Традиция использования Темной стороны Силы взяла имя расы, и, несмотря на многочисленные проявления в течение многих лет, их основу составляли обычаи, наука и магия, практикуемые древней расой ситов. Биология и внешность Ситы были гордой и сильной расой гуманоидов, возникшая на Коррибане, планете в системе Хорусет, расположенной в изолированном регионе Внешнего Кольца, позже названном Непроницаемая кальдера. Большинство ситов были чувствительными к Силе. Обилие чувствительных к Силе было связано с их симбиотической связью с Темной стороной, которая подпитывала их, как и немногих других существ населявших планету, но и в свою очередь использовала. У взрослого сита кожа была характерного темно-красного оттенка, тогда как рождались они с кожей более светлых тонов. Однако некоторые ситы и в старости имели светлый оттенок кожи. У ситов были резкие свирепые хищнические черты, одной из которых были костные выступы, высовывающиеся из-под кожи в различных местах, например из локтей. На их лицах была пара кожных отростков свисавших с их высоких скул. Также ситы обладали черепными рожками, острыми зубами, обезьяноподобным ртом и маленьким носом, а также пылающими желтыми глазами. У многих ситов были длинные костистые подбородки. Они обладали тремя когтистыми пальцами на каждой руке и ноге. В основном ситы были левшами, в результате чего их оружие, такое как ланварок, изготавливали для использования левой рукой. Лицевые отростки они использовали для выражения своих эмоций посредством подергивания и других различных движений. Например, небольшое завивание отростков означало, что сит пришел к новому мнению, в то время как взмах правым отростком выражал заботу о ком-либо. Кроме того дрожание отростков было признаком гнева, а в сочетании с приподнятыми бровями показывало вопросительную эмоцию. У ситов - в особенности у касты массасси – были чрезвычайно обостренные чувства по сравнению с людьми, например, несмотря на маленькие уши, у них был чувствительный слух. Скрещивание После Столетней тьмы темные джедаи прибыли в Пространство ситов. Они начали скрещиваться с ситами. По прошествии двух тысячелетий такие качества как суеверие, лояльность и сочувствие были забыты, а им на смену пришли коварство, амбиции и привилегированность чувствительных к Силе, которые сформировали элиту общества ситов. За время развития Империи ситов число чистокровных представителей расы постоянно сокращалось и ко времени Великой гиперпространственной войны их оставалось совсем немного. Позднее в Империи считали, что чистокровные ситы исчезли из-за скрещивания. Характерные черты их внешности варьировались в зависимости от преобладания генов темных джедаев или ситов. Ко времени Великой гиперпространственной войны в 5000 ДБЯ большинство ситов Империи имели признаки своей расы, а не людей. Ситы того времени, в особенности полукровки, такие как Лудо Кресш и Марка Рагнос, имели по четыре пальца на каждой руке. Несмотря на это один из наиболее чистокровных джедаев – Нага Садоу – тоже обладал чертами ситов. У него было пять пальцев на руках и ногах, также отсутствовали костные выступы, но даже малая часть генов ситов «подарила» ему (хоть и короче чем у чистокровных) кожные отростки и красную кожу. Однако во времена Великой галактической войны некоторые помеси чистокровных ситов демонстрировали еще меньше характерных особенностей своей расы. Примером такого сита можно считать Экзал Кресш, у которой была красная кожа, светящиеся желтые глаза и она была чувствительной к Силе. Остальные черты, такие как костные выступы и кожные отростки отсутствовали. У некоторых ситов были более развитые черты, чем у оригинальной расы (к примеру, они обладали дополнительной парой кожных отростков). Фактически чистокровные ситы того времени отличались от оригинальной расы, их чистокровность была условным понятием в случае сохранения ими большинства внешних признаков расы ситов. Отличительным признаком пожилых ситов была бледная, покрытая бурыми пятнами, морщинистая кожа. С возрастом у них, как правило, иссушались отростки. В отличие от своих предков не все чистокровные ситы были чувствительными к Силе, хотя было чрезвычайно сложно встретить таких представителей расы. Признаки скрещивания были у женщины по имени Эбия Т'делл, которая была частью Затерянного племени ситов приблизительно в 4985 ДБЯ. Будучи человеком, она имела розовую кожу и высокие скулы, которые как полагали, были признаками скрещивания с расой ситов. Позднее все еще у многих членов так называемой человеческой команды «Знамения» встречались признаки ситов, хотя внешне они были не сильно выражены, но чувствительность к Силе была той особенностью, которую им удалось унаследовать. На протяжении 2000 лет в Затерянном племени встречались представители с характерными признаками красных ситов, и даже в 44 ПБЯ у потомков Затерянного племени можно было обнаружить ДНК расы ситов. Также были унаследованы определенные черты темных джедаев и некоторые утверждали, что они самые сильные благодаря этому наследию. Другие гордились своими ситскими чертами и происхождением, и презирали другие расы входящие в состав Империи ситов. Представители красных ситов считали истинными ситами только себя. Общество и культура Культура Несмотря на почти постоянные войны, цивилизация ситов имела сложную структуру. Они не рассматривали свои действия как жестокие и варварские, а считали их просто основными аспектами существования. Известно, что они практиковали жертвоприношения во имя богов. Постоянные войны привели к к уменьшению населения на Коррибане и развитию у них ксенофобских взглядов. Их культура включала в себя: ситский язык, употребление кровавого супа, строгое разделение общества на касты, жертвоприношение богам разумных существ и использование древних знаний алхимии и магии. Для ситов война была таким же естественным понятием как для многих мир и покой. Их общественный строй был очень суров, в то время как многие стремились стать Лордами ситов, только один – король Адас – стал настоящим правителем. Другая черта культуры ситов – создание голокронов для хранения знаний – возникла после их первой встречи с Бесконечной империей раката. Еще одним аспектом, появившимся на Коррибане, было возникновение Теневой руки, носивший это звание был сродни падавану джедаев. Одним из самых старых и наиболее великих сил ситов было знание их магии. Эта сила помогала им совершать поистине великие вещи, такие как превращение звезд в сверхновые. Иерархия В обществе Ситов было строгая иерархия, использовалась и сильная клановая система и стратифицированная структура разряда. Из-за того, сколько времени общество Ситов делилось на кланы (приблизительно 100 000 лет), каждый клан иногда упоминается как подразновидность Ситов. Все представители кланов Ситов были Гуманоидами с чёрно-красной кожей с отчетливо острыми, хищными особенностями и бородами-щупальца. Среди Ситов, поглаживание усиков правой щеки было признаком заботы. После межрасового скрещивания с представителями изгнанных Темных Джедаев рождённые дети стали известными, как Красные Ситы. Их клановая система включала: клан рабов (основывались на физическом труде), клан инженера (основывались на интеллектуальном труде), клан Киссаи (маги, основывались на духовенстве) и клан Массасси (воины). Общество ситов было строго иерархическим, используя жесткую кастовую систему и многослойную ранговую структуру чтобы сохранять своих подчиненных на их местах. Несмотря на общие черты такие как красная кожа, кожные отростки и костные выступы, все касты настолько отличались что многие считали их подвидами расы ситов. После скрещивания темных джедаев с ситами оригинальную расу стали называть – красные ситы. Их кастовая система включала послушную и непритязательную касту рабов, умную и изобретательную касту инженеров, касту магов – киссаи, и касту воинов – массасси. Были известны следующие касты ситов: *'Каста гротту': ситы-рабы были послушным и исполнительным подвидом расы ситов и следовательно занимали низшее место в иерархии. У чистокровных рабов было по три пальца на руках в отличие от других каст, а после скрещивания с темными джедаями стало по четыре пальца на каждой руке. Их часто использовали в качестве жертвоприношений богам. Лорды ситов использовали их рабский труд, а когда умирали, их рабов хоронили вместе с ними в гробницах на Коррибане. *'Каста зугурак': ситы-инженеры строили и обслуживали технологии ситов, включая дроидов и космические корабли. *'Каста массасси': массасси были каста ситов-воинов. Представители этой касты были выше и сильнее других каст ситов, в совокупности с их яростью это сделало их эффективными солдатами вооруженных сил ситов. Массасси не были интеллектуалами, но они могли обучаться, чтобы хорошо выполнять достаточно сложные боевые операции, использовать оборудование, корабли и вооружение что делало их очень полезными для Империи ситов. Их лояльность нужно было заслужить, и как только это сделано, они становились беспрекословно верными Темному лорду ситов. Также они служили и отдельным владыкам ситов, но эта лояльность была вторична. У массасси был свой сложный язык, который, скорее всего, произошел от ситского. *'Каста киссаи': представителями данной касты были маги ситов. Они изучали Темную сторону Силы и использовали древнюю магию и алхимию ситов. Киссаи были столь же безжалостны, как и массасси, но обладали более развитым интеллектом и наблюдательностью, чем компенсировали отсутствие таких физических данных как у массасси. Технологии Искусство использования алхимии позволяло ситам создавать неживые объекты и живых существ с помощью Темной стороны Силы. Для увеличения своих умений в использовании Силы ситы создавали талисманы, в которых фокусировали и накапливали энергию Темной стороны. Такие артефакты часто использовались для проведения сложных ритуалов, чтобы временно увеличить мощь сита. Форма артефактов варьировалась от кристаллов до амулетов. После столкновения с джедаями пытающимися использовать талисманы для увеличения способностей Светлой стороны ситы стали создавать обманные талисманы, обращающие их носителя на Темную сторону Силы. После уничтожение ситов такие талисманы были объявлены вне закона. В дополнение к этим артефактам ситы создавали исцеляющие талисманы. Они применялись чистокровными ситами во время восстания во главе с Нага Садоу для обеспечения преимущества перед другими фракциями. Такие талисманы ускоряли естественные целебные процессы за счет связи пользователя с Силой. Также существовали защитные талисманы, которые были способны поглощать любые формы энергетического нападения и использовали эту энергию для подпитки. После разрушения Империи ситов джедаи обнаружили, что артефакты очень сложно уничтожить. Далеко не все поддавались физическому воздействию, некоторые могли быть уничтожены только мастерами-джедаями, другие только с помощью Темной стороны Силы. Это привело к тому, что талисманы спрятали в различных опасных и труднодоступных местах, чтобы препятствовать попаданию в чьи-либо руки. Талисманы, увеличивающие способности Силы, были не единственными артефактами, которые создавали ситы. В давние времена они узнали, что использование Силы создает определенное волнение, которое могут почувствовать другие. Это привело к созданию масок Силы способных скрыть использование Силы от других. Кроме того они создавали различные токсины такие как яды ситов которые ослабляли их цели для влияния Темной стороны. Наряду с обычными артефактами существовали и уникальные созданные могущественными Лордами ситов. К таким артефактам относятся: Рукавица Кресша младшего, Талисман Муура, Ковчег Дрейпы, Око Хорака-мула, Меч Иелдиса, Шлем Датки Грауша, Скипетр Марки Рагноса, а также Сердце Грауша. В древние времена ситы создавали книги и рукописи для хранения своих знаний. Их свитки содержали различную информацию, начиная от обучения методам обработки оружия с помощью алхимии и заканчивая магией ситов. Это было до того как ситов научили создавать голокроны. Изначально ситы не владели данной технологией, но раката обучили их в знак своей «доброй воли». После этого ситы стали хранить свои знания и методы обучения в голокронах. Эти устройства наполнялись Силой, хранили и могли воссоздавать образ своего создателя, который взаимодействовал с будущими пользователями. Поскольку создатели голокронов нередко были сильны в определенной области, только эти знания и хранились в таких устройствах. Это привело к потере многих знаний, так как они или уничтожались, или вовсе не записывались. Те голокроны которые не попали в руки пользователей Темной стороны и не были уничтожены оставались в гробницах своих создателей. Даже спустя тысячелетия они обладали тлетворным влиянием на тех, кто получил к ним доступ. Несмотря на применение голокронов ситы не отказались и от рукописей для хранения своих знаний. Существовали такие реликвии как «Послание Марака Рагноса» и «Кодекс Карнесса Муура». Алхимия ситов применялась ими для создания различного оружия, такого как мечи ситов. Они были одними из первых видов оружия сделанными ситами и показали себя достаточно эффективными. Такие мечи были достаточно прочными, чтобы противостоять даже ударам световых мечей. Также они обладали таким уникальным свойством, которое позволяло им сохраняться в отличном состоянии на протяжении тысяч лет. Древние лорды ситов с Зиоста умели создавать сплавы кортозиса и использовали их в своих виброклинках. Ситы создавали такое примитивное оружие дальнего действия как ланварок. Изначально он использовался для охоты, но его можно применять и для отвлечения внимания противника. Но они создавали не только оружие. Ситы применяли так называемую темную броню, которая обеспечивала владельца дополнительной защитой и создавалась по индивидуальным требованиям пользователей. С помощью алхимии ситы создавали биологическое оружие, которое использовали в генной инженерии для создания различных монстров. Одними из таких животных были тук'ата, которые охраняли могилы ситов. Фактически древняя Империя ситов создала хризолитовых монстров, которых многие владыки ситов использовали в качестве домашних животных и защитников. Они даже создали животное сайлут, которое применяли, чтобы сломить вражескую обороноспособность и для ведения осады. Ситы рассматривали строительство зданий как создание произведений искусства. Они считали, что такие здания будут продолжением личности их создателей. Их внутренняя структура создавалась так чтобы запутать врагов и предоставить хозяевам тактическое преимущество. Такие методы использовались и при создании фокусирующих камер предназначенных для усиления мощи лордов ситов. По такому принципу они могли создавать и корабли, такие как Медитационная сфера ситов, которая усиливала чувствительность и уровень использования Силы. Более грандиозным свидетельством их технологических способностей было создание во времена Великой гиперпространственной войны супероружия «Тёмный собиратель», которое питалось энергией Силы. История Ранняя цивилизация Цивилизация ситов развивалась на Коррибане - там они вели варварский образ жизни и научились использовать Темную сторону Силы. Ситы обладали естественной симбиотической связью с Темной стороной. Они питали её и использовали - развивали и совершенствовали методы управления Темной стороной с помощью казавшегося невероятным колдовства. Несмотря на то, что у них была великая держава, ситы жили разрозненными племенами во главе с одним или несколькими магами ситов, которые были ответственны за безопасность и защиту своих подданных. Племена постоянно находились в состоянии войны, но для них это было нормой и они не знали, как жить по-другому. Основание цивилизации ситов датируется 100000 ДБЯ, свидетельством чему служит тёмный голокрон, содержащий знания ситов за этот промежуток времени. Среди некоторых историков было мнение, что несколько древних обычаев ситов таких, как потребление кровавого супа, происходит из-за взаимодействия культур ситов и анзати. Джедай Вульф Каркко однажды отметил, что анзати (его раса) «помнят самых первых ситов». Однако кроме его слов нет других подтверждений данной теории. В течение этого времени ситы записывали информацию в свитки, книги и таблицы. Они содержали темные знания, которые описывали способности Темной стороны Силы, алхимию, создание оружия и артефактов, а также курс на господство, и уничтожение остальных рас. Эти записи были наполнены безумием писавших их ситов и сводили с ума неподготовленных искателей этих знаний. Известно, что ситы в эту эпоху обладали большим и доскональным знанием источников своей мощи, в особенности гнева и мести, которые вели на Темную сторону Силы. Они продемонстрировали это приблизительно в 30000 ДБЯ, отразив вторжение килликов. , пример ситского дже'дайи примерно в 25793 ДБЯ.]] Приблизительно в 36453 ДБЯ гигантские корабли пирамидальной формы – То Йоры – собрали наиболее чувствительных к Силе существ со всей галактики и доставили на Тайтон. Впоследствии эти существа стали первыми дже'дайи и среди них были представители расы ситов. После десяти тысячелетий изучения баланса между так называемыми Светлой и Темной сторонами Силы их потомки все еще находились на Тайтоне, но уже в статусе мастеров, странников и дипломатов дже'дайи. Незадолго до начала Войн Силы случай заставил Светлую и Темную стороны Силы поляризоваться в умах дже'дайи, что в конечном итоге и привело к созданию Ордена джедаев. Сит'ари Объединение Гражданская война между ситами на Коррибане продолжалась многие тысячелетия, но, в конце концов, вся планета объединилась под властью одного сита – Адаса. Он смог возвысится благодаря необычному цвету кожи (цвет древесного угля), к тому же он демонстрировал высокое умение сражаться и незаурядный интеллект. У Адаса был чрезвычайный талант к магии ситов и алхимии с помощью, которой он создал себе мощный боевой топор. Все эти качества позволили ему объединить Коррибан. Это случилось примерно в 28000 ДБЯ после кровопролитной войны. Адас стал для своих подданных не только королем, но и богом и в итоге получил титул сит'ари – идеальное существо. В конечном счете он стал первым лордом ситов, а его люди верили, что он бессмертен и его правление будет вечным. Адас правил уже 300 лет, когда на Коррибан прибыли захватчики Бесконечной империи раката, использующие Темную сторону Силы. Раката скрыли свои истинные намерения и попытались усыпить бдительность Адаса, передавая ситам новые технологии, такие как голокроны. В итоге они попытались захватить ситов, и сит'ари поднялся во главе своего народа, чтобы отразить угрозу захватчиков. Известно, что во время войны раката взяли в плен Распира придворного колдуна короля Адаса и заключили в ментальную тюрьму. В конечном итоге могучая Бесконечная империя, несмотря на свою передовую технологию, проиграла ситам. Они получили технологии для путешествий в гиперпрострастве и смогли захватить соседние планеты, в том числе и Зиост. Но ценой победы ситов над раката стала гибель Адаса. Распад Со смертью Адаса ситы еще раз погрузились в состояние войны в которой правители враждующих сторон высокомерно называли себя сит'ари. Со временем титул лорда ситов, как он был переведен, стал достаточно распространенным. В итоге бесконечные войны разорили Коррибан и ситы перенесли свою столицу на Зиост. Там они приступили к восстановлению цивилизации под наблюдением своих магов из касты киссаи. После восстановления ситы приступили к расширению своей Империи, присоединяя к ней соседние планеты, такие как Джагуада, и более отдаленные Малакор V и Арбра. Но раката даровали ситам не только новую технологию, но и новую концепцию Темной стороны Силы, которая противоречила обычной жизни ситов: постоянно враждующих, с жертвоприношениями разумных существ богам и магией. В итоге некоторые маги посчитали смерть своего сит'ари (Адаса), как знак отказаться от старой концепции жизни ситов. Их объявили еретиками и изгнали, но используя Силу и технологию гипердрайва раката, они нашли себе другую планету – Тунд, и сформировали там общество чистокровных колдунов-ситов основанное на их новых верованиях. Они жили, как они считали в гармоничном обществе и практиковали магию и науку посредством Силы. Как и раката они считали, что все разумные существа чувствительны к Силе, а также утверждали, что вездесущность Силы (они называли её «Единство») сама по себе доказывает ошибочность её разделения на какие-либо противоположности. Именно в это время начиналась летопись истории ситов. В конечном счете, ситы в большей степени покинули Коррибан, который стал кладбищем для лордов ситов, а жить на нем остались лишь религиозные культисты. За тысячи лет кровавых войн Империя ситов заполнила долины Коррибана могилами своих лордов, делая их с каждым годов все более внушительными. Примерами таких долин могут служить Долина Голг и Долина тёмных лордов. Ситы продолжали расширять свою Империю, захватив Крайисс Два в 14000 ДБЯ, они построили там храм-библиотеку, в которой ситы-колдуны медитировали и проводили эксперименты, развивая новые способы использования Темной стороны. За более чем 7000 ДБЯ сит завоеватель известный как Датка Грауш со своими силами (армией зомби) одержал победу в очередной гражданской войне и в итоге захватил практически весь Коррибан. Его правление продлилось в течение 50 лет и сопровождалось жестокостью и террором, чрезмерными даже для ситхов. В конечном счете, Датка Грауш был убит и погребен в Долине Голг. На момент смерти самопровозглашенный лорд ситов и король управлял 2/3 Коррибана. Джен'ари Изгнание В это же время в пространстве Республики наиболее амбициозные джедаи Ордена открыли для себя Темную сторону Силы. Они экспериментировали с ней и поняли, что могут использовать её для преобразования и видоизменения живых существ по своему желанию. Эти «падшие» или «темные» джедаи проводили свои исследования в тайне, так как они противоречили убеждениям Совета джедаев. Но число темных джедаев росло и они пошли против воли Совета, что привело к Второму великому расколу. По прошествии трех лет они восстали против всего Ордена джедаев и между ними началась война. Джедаи боролись против темных джедаев запрещая проводить им их эксперименты, в то время как темные джедаи продолжали склонять их на свою сторону. Эта война продлилась сотню лет и закончилась после битвы при Корбосе, в которой более многочисленные джедаи сокрушили своих темных собратьев. Оставшихся в живых темных джедаев посадили на корабль без оружия и навигационных устройств и выслали в ранее неизведанную область Внешнего Кольца, далеко за пределы Республики. Все упоминания о них были удалены. Их беззащитное судно совершило длительное путешествие, через гиперпространство, ориентируясь на Темную сторону Силы и наконец, добралось до Коррибана. Завоевание Приземлившись на Коррибане, темные джедаи были удивлены, обнаружив, что ситы были чувствительны к Силе. Как и во времена зарождения их цивилизации, ситы этого времени жили племенами во главе которых стояли колдуны. Примитивные, религиозные, суеверные и едва цивилизованные ситы приветствовали своих «гостей» с мечами в руках и попытались испугать темных джедаев грубыми, но в тоже время, впечатляющими иллюзиями используя свою магию ситов. Падшие были удивлены темным знаниям, показанным примитивной расой и проявили к ним особый интерес. Чтобы получить эти знания темные джедаи решили поработить ситов. Ситы стремились защитить свои знания от посторонних, но темные джедаи благодаря своим навыкам владения Силой, световым мечам и превосходящей технологии смогли украсть знания ситов. Затем они использовали эти знания против враждебной расы. Но, несмотря на поражение ситы продемонстрировали отвагу и не желали подчиняться темным джедаям. Тогда джен'джедаи, как их называли на языке ситов, воспользовались помощью Теневой руки правителя ситов. С его помощью они убили короля ситов. Ситы не ожидали такого развития событий, которое привело к смерти их сит'ари и с готовностью приняли темных джедаев в качестве своих хозяев и наградили их голокроном короля Адаса. Темные джедаи объявили себя богами и королями ситов. Аджанта Полл, лично убивший десятки джедаев на Корбосе, стал первым джен'ари или Тёмным лордом ситов. Ситы стали поклонятся своим новым хозяевам, посвятив свои жизни служению им. Лорды ситов получив новые знания и отточив старые, расширили свое влияние за пределы Коррибана. В итоге они захватили все системы предыдущей Империи ситов. Зиост был вновь назначен столицей, откуда правил Темный лорд, там же построили крепости, из которых управляли новоиспеченные лорды ситов. Они создавали новые корабли и оружие, с помощью алхимии выводили новых существ. Темные джедаи даже внесли вклад в архитектуру ситов. Новые лорды чувствовали, что культура ситов хорошо подходит их философии и под властью Темного лорда строго стратифицированная кастовая система, основанная на подвидах ситов, осталась без изменения. Особый интерес вызвали массасси, которых владыки ситов использовали в качестве пехотинцев для расширения своей новой Империи. Лорды ситов, использующие алхимию для создания новых монстров, применили свои знания на ситах, чтобы произвести совместное с ними потомство. Так они смешивали кровь джедаев и ситов на протяжении двух тысячелетий, искоренив при этом такие качества как суеверие, лояльность и сочувствие. В отличие амбициозности, хитрости и грубого использования Силы которые поощрялись в течение поколений. Вскоре правящая каста Империи ситов – киссаи, была почти полностью составлена из безжалостных, честолюбивых и сильных общих потомков колдунов-ситов и темных джедаев. Со временем Империя ситов во главе с Темным лордом и Советом лордов ситов расширила свою территорию на целый сектор галактики, хотя в значительной степени их владения находились в Непроницаемой кальдере. Во время расширения ситы контактировали со многими планетами, в результате они оставили свой след в культурах различных рас – мики, арканианцев и крусканцев. Они даже бывали на Тунде, где потомки ситов и людей стали жить рядом с чистокровными ситами-колдунов, покинувшими Империю тысячелетиями раньше. К концу расширения Империи в неё входили сотни миров включая Дромунд-Каас, Ашас-Ри, Корриз, Ч'ходос и даже отдаленный Малакор V. Каждый из 10 членов Совета лично контролировал дюжину миров. Несмотря на такое множество владений, для ситов только 5 планет были священными: Зиост, Хар-Дельба, Рэлг, Крейисс II и Коррибан. Ситское общество продолжало развиваться открывая новые способы управления Темной стороной Силы под началом своей новой Империи, которой управлял милитаризм и уважение к усопшим. Ситы находились в состоянии непрерывных конфликтов из-за лордов ситов, создававших свои армии и сражавшихся против своих конкурентов ради получения титула Темного лорда. Несмотря на скрещивание джедаев и ситов кастовая система продолжала существовать. Рабы погибали, упорно трудясь над постройкой могил для своих лордов, также миллионы их гибли в ходе бесчисленных конфликтов в Империи. Лорды ситов были заняты враждой друг с другом и запугиванием ближайших цивилизаций, потому не обращали внимания на Республику и путешествия между этими государствами были достаточно редкими. Те немногие кто натыкался на Империю, уже не возвращались, становясь рабами в чрезвычайно ксенофобном обществе. Конец Золотого века Приблизительно в 5100 ДБЯ Марка Рагнос после серии побед в кровопролитных войнах над своими конкурентами и нанесения поражения лорду ситов Симусу, присвоил себе титул Темного лорда ситов. Рагнос был очень могучим военачальником. Он был силен не только физически, но и в использовании Темной стороны Силы. Им восхищались, его боялись и повиновались ему как новому лидеру ситов. Однако были у него и враги, которых Марка стравливал между собой или просто уничтожал, тем самым продлевая свое правление. Столетие его господства сделало Империю больше, сильнее, богаче и стабильнее. Эту эпоху назвали Золотым веком ситов. После двух тысячелетий скрещивания Империей ситов управляли, так называемые, красные ситы. Чистокровных ситов в это время было очень мало. После смерти Марка Рагноса на его место стали претендовать двое членов Совета. Лудо Кресш был, как и Марка, полукровкой сохранившим большую часть черт ситов. Он следовал традициям ситов, будучи консервативным он выступал за продолжение курса Рагноса и укрепление Империи ситов прежде чем начать её расширение. Его конкурент Нага Садоу был более прогрессивен, в большей степени он был потомком темных джедаев. Он полагал, что в Империи застой и необходимо её расширять, завоевывая новые миры во славу ситов. Садоу в отличие от других лордов ситов позволял занимать руководящие должности и вообще подниматься по карьерной лестнице тем, кто не был красным ситом. В его фракции не красные ситы могли добиться успеха в какой-либо области (медицине, науке), в то время как в других фракциях такое было невозможно. Большинство лордов, и особенно Кресш, считали, что только красные ситы могут занимать руководящие должности, а все остальные достойны лишь рабства. После похорон Рагноса Кресш и Садоу вступили в схватку друг с другом, но силы были равны. В этот момент появился дух Марка и прервал их схватку. Он рассказал о прошлом Империи и что её судьба зависит от того какой путь они выберут. В тот момент в долине стал приземляться корабль республиканских исследователей Гэва и Джори Дарагонов. Их схватили и посадили в тюрьму на Зиосте. Кресш и Совет решили, что пленников нужно убить. Садоу однако, увидел в этих двоих ключ к расширению Империи ситов и выкрал заключенных, убив при этом Симуса, чтобы выставить все как агрессию Республики. Совет поверил ему и избрал Темным лордом. Кресш не согласился с таким решением и объявил себя правителем ситов. Это привело к расколу Империи на два лагеря, разжигая тем самым гражданскую войну. Кресш обнаружил обман Садоу и во главе своей фракции атаковал крепость конкурента на Хар-Дельбе. Он не знал, что крепость была приманкой, настоящая резиденция Садоу была на луне Хар-Дельбы – Хар-Шиане, откуда он со своими силами напал на Кресша, поймав его врасплох и вынудив отступить. В тоже время Садоу благодаря Джори Дарагон узнал маршрут в сердце Республики. Садоу собрал все силы Империи и приготовился к вторжению в Республику. Но неожиданно появилось судно Лудо Кресша, с котого сит послал сообщение, другим лордам, предупреждая их относительно обмана Садоу и возможной гибели. В итоге судно Кресша было уничтожено и предположительно Лудо вместе с ним. Со смертью своего главного конкурента, Садоу теперь никто не мог помешать вторгнуться в Республику, и он приступил к организации сил вторжения. Закат Империи ситов Благодаря своей внезапности вторжение принесло Империи несколько побед над Республикой, но, в конце концов, ситы проиграли. Садоу бежал на Явин IV, где и был похоронен. Остатки флота отступили в Империю, но джедаи и Республика отправились за ними и устроили на Коррибане геноцид ситов сродни ботанскому ар'край. Этой ситуацией воспользовался правитель Нафемы владыка Вишейт. Он собрал остатки своего народа и отправился в Неизведанные Регионы к планете Дромунд-Каас. Там он возродил Империю и спустя более чем тысячу лет вновь вторгся в Республику. Одержав ряд побед, в том числе захватил Корусант и уничтожил Храм джедаев, он заключил с Республикой мир. Но перемирие продлилось недолго и в результате новой войны ситы были повержены, а Империя уничтожена. Ситы Дромунд-Кааса были не единственными выжившими после Великой гиперпространственной войны. Во время отступления корабль ситов «Знамение» отклонился от курса и потерпел крушение на планете Кеш. Там экипаж корабля построил свою цивилизацию совместно с местным населением, позже названную Затерянное племя ситов. В 41 ПБЯ на планету прибыла Медитационная сфера ситов. Она вступила в контакт с ученицей ситов Вестарой Каи, что дало толчок к развитию их цивилизации. В итоге ситы попав под влияние могущественного существа – Абелот, вновь попытались захватить Корусант и уничтожить джедаев. Но они проиграли, джедаи и Вестара перебили ситов и уничтожили Абелот. Однако Затерянное племя уцелело, так как никто, кроме Вестары, не знал о её местоположении. Вскоре после этого Вестара сбежала на Медитационной сфере, которая сообщила ей о существовании других ситов. Однако, не было ясно - имелась ли ввиду раса или представители учения Темной стороны Силы. Также постепенно с вымиранием расы слово «сит» стало обозначать члена Ордена ситов. Всего ситов было около пятидесяти, но в междоусобицах они практически уничтожили друг друга. Остался лишь один лорд ситов — Дарт Бэйн. Он дал клятву, что ситы больше никогда не исчезнут из Галактики, но установил правило, по которому может существовать только один Тёмный лорд и один его ученик. Когда учитель уходил, ученик становился Тёмным лордом и выбирал собственного ученика. Появления *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 4: Death of a Dark Jedi'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 6: Jedi Assault'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Return'' *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 2: The Broken World'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 3: Burn the Future'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Secrets'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Pandemonium'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Light and Dark'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Exile'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' }} Источники *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi 0'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia''}} Внешние ссылки * Ситы на сайте "holonet.ru" Категория:Расы (С) Категория:Чувствительные к Силе расы Категория:Люди и близкие к людям расы Категория:Организации ситов Категория:Вымершие расы Категория:Порабощённые расы Категория:Расы Коррибана Категория:Ситы (раса)